Well-Wisher
by Lomiashi
Summary: Pokoknya curhat dengan Yaya itu yang terbaik!


"Argh! Sialaaan!"

Dihempaskan pantat ke atas bangku. Tak lupa membanting tas ke atas meja. Kesal. Pagi-pagi suasana hati Fang sudah hancur. Sampai ia sendiri tak yakin dapat fokus pada pelajaran hari ini.

Erangan frutrasi lagi-lagi lolos. Berisik? Tentu saja. Namun karena Fang selalu paling awal datang ke kelas, jadi tidak masalah. Bahkan membanting kursi kelas atau memecahkan jendela, takkan ada yang mendengar. Itu hanya pengandaian. Fang masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukan hal itu.

Hela napas setelahnya lolos. Dijadikan tas sebagai bantal. Menatap lelah keluar jendela seraya bergumam, "Capek."

Ya, siapa juga yang _nyuruh ngamuk-ngamuk_ padahal masih pagi?!

"Fang."

 _Apa_ sih? Gausah _ganggu_ _!_

Ingin Fang berkata begitu, tetapi diurungkan. Suara yang memanggilnya itu sangat familiar. Suara yang biasanya mengancam berbagai hukuman. Makanya, Fang tak mau mencari masalah baru.

Kepala diangkat dengan terpaksa. Menatap malas pada orang yang memanggilnya. Sosok ketua kelas yang tengah memasang tampang tegas.

"Hari ini kamu piket, 'kan?"

Fang menghela napas lelah. "Nunggu yang lain dulu."

Hello _~ Fang yang paling_ ganteng _dan rajin seantero Pulau Rintis mana mungkin lupa jadwal piket. Walau sedang_ badmood _Fang_ gak bakal _lupa lah! Fang 'kan cinta kebersihan,_ guys!

"Oh iya, nanti yang lain keenakan sebagian udah kamu kerjain."

Lagi, dihela napas lelah. Fang kembali merebahkan kepala. Yang mendapat tatapan heran dari Yaya. Sepengetahuan ketua kelas itu, Fang mana pernah terlihat frutrasi begitu. Sampai berulang kali menghela napas lagi. Tampangnya juga tampak lelah.

"Masih pagi kok udah keliatan capek begitu?"

Didudukkan diri di atas bangku. Dengan jarak dua meja dan satu bangku. Hening melanda setelah Yaya berucap. Rasa khawatir mendadak hinggap.

 _Aku salah_ ngomong?

Fang sama sekali tak bergerak dari posisinya. Barang hanya sesenti. Namun, sebuah jawaban terdengar setelahnya.

"Karena capek gak mandang waktu lah."

.

.

.

.

.

Well-Wisher

by Lomiashi

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio Sdn. Bhd.

Requested by **Fanlady** & **Furene Anderson**

Warning:

Highschool!AU, possible OOC and typo(s), EBI glitch(?), dll.

.

.

 _Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini. Semata-mata hanya untuk kesenangan._

.

.

[RequestLog_01_02]

.

.

.

.

.

 **1.** **Abang yang Kedjam**

Yaya menyeruput teh hangat pesanannya. Sementara Fang tampak mengunyah donat wortel. Terlihat senang, tidak frutrasi seperti di kelas tadi. Dan ya, sekarang mereka berada di kantin.

"Jadi kenapa, Fang?"

Pertanyaan sama yang sudah diulang berkali-kali. Sampai Fang sudah melahap donat keempatnya. Sedari tadi hanya dibalas dengan suara kunyahan rakus. Ini Fang belum sarapan, ya?

Gigitan terakhir ditelan. Air putih diminum, melegakan kerongkongan. "Apanya?"

Kesal? Tentu saja. Berkali-kali ditanya, sama sekali _gak_ dijawab. Sekali dijawab malah _nanya balik_? Rasanya antara ingin menabok dan menampol biar _gak_ kebiasaan. Namun di sisi lain, Fang hanya belum siap _curhat_.

"Oke, oke! Turunkan gelas tehmu!" Tangan Yaya dengan gelas berisi teh hangat siap menyiram Fang. Kalau saja tidak dicegah sebelum insiden 'berdarah' terjadi. "Jadi gini, kamu tau sendiri kan abangku itu dingin begitu?"

"Ya, terus?"

"Gak cuma dingin, Bang Kaizo juga kejam. Biasanya yang dingin-dingin itu manis atau baik. Kayak es krim atau Halilintar gitu. Bang Kaizo mah boro-boro!"

Kernyitan bingung muncul di kening Yaya. Masih tak mengerti maksud 'kejam' yang disebut Fang. Tentu Fang cukup peka untuk mengetahui hal itu. Akhirnya melanjutkan sesi _curhat_ nya.

"Tadi pagi masa' disuruh bersihin rumah. Bagian dalam sampe halamannya. Iya, aku tau aku rajin. Tapi itu rumah 'kan gede! Halamannya luas lagi! Abang macam apa ituuu?! Mana gak bantuin lagi!"

Erangan frutrasi lagi-lagi keluar dari mulut Fang. Yaya yang melihatnya meringis. Sekaligus coba mengerti kondisi Fang. Ya, itu memang parah, _sih_. Dan tega sekali.

Tak cukup dengan itu, Fang berakhir meracau, "Mana gak masak apa-apa lagi! Aku jadi gak sempet sarapan! Mau masak juga males lama-lama liat muka nyebelinnya!"

"Coba ngomong baik-baik ke abangmu. Sekalian minta maaf, kali aja kamu ada salah yang gak disengaja, 'kan?"

Yaya memberi saran sekenanya. Berakhir mendapat tatapan datar. Tentu saja membuatnya bingung. Apa sarannya _gak_ diterima?

"Sudah pernah. Tapi entah gak ngerti atau apa, kelakuannya makin parah. Abang macam apa ituuu?!"

Tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa, Yaya lebih memilih memesankan teh hangat. Berharap Fang bisa tenang dengan cara itu. Selagi menatap kasihan nasibnya.

.

.

 **2.** **Simbiosis Parasitisme**

"Ada apa, Fang?"

Dirapikan tumpukan berkas organisasi. Namun, masih dengan perhatian yang terfokus pada Fang. Atlet basket itu duduk di salah satu bangku rapat, bersebrangan dengan posisi Yaya sekarang. Tampak tak ada niat ingin menjawab.

Berkas-berkas disimpan rapi. Yaya beralih duduk bersebrangan dengan Fang. Menebak bahwa pemuda berkacamata itu ingin lebih diperhatikan. Sebelum angkat bicara untuk _curhat_.

"Taufan dan Gopal,"– _Benar, 'kan?_ –"Masa' sekongkol nyolong donat wortelku?! Dasar bocah-bocah kismin!"

"Hush! Gak boleh ngomong gitu Fang,"–Yaya _mode_ ibu-ibu satu anak–"Gimana pun juga, gak boleh ngatain orang."

Anggukan lemah menjadi balasan. Tampak pasrah seperti saat dimarahi Mama tercinta. Tawa Yaya tertahan. Sepengetahuan Yaya, tingkah Fang itu memang agak lucu, tetapi tak menyangka akan selucu ini.

Akhirnya Yaya hanya dapat mendengus geli seraya menggeleng.

"Tapi mereka keterlaluan juga."

Wajah Fang berubah cerah. Apalagi melihat Yaya mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil serta pulpen domba _legend_ -nya. Dan menulis sesuatu.

Tentu nasib kedua bocah yang disebutkan tak perlu ditanyakan lagi.

.

.

 **3.** **Kerja Kelompok atau Kerja Sendiri?**

Apapun yang ada di hadapan ditendang. Tentu tak terlalu kuat. Fang tidak seklise itu. Menendang benda _random_ dan akhirnya mengenai orang tak mungkin terjadi. Walaupun tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Langkah Fang terhenti tepat setelah batu yang ditendang turut berhenti. Tepat di samping seseorang yang dirasa familiar. Kepala diangkat untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

"Eh? Fang?"

Kebetulan sekali bertemu dengan Yaya.

"Iya, ngapain di sini, Ya?"

"Nunggu Ying. Kami janjian mau ke toko buku."

Sinar mata Fang meredup. Yaya menyadari kekecawaan itu. Dan berusaha mencairkan suasana yang mendadak canggung.

"Tapi kalo mau curhat, bisa kok."

Andai Fang itu anak anjing, sekarang mungkin pemuda itu terlihat mengibas senang ekornya. Dengan wajah cerah yang imut.

Yaya berusaha menahan tawa membayangkannya.

"Besok 'kan tugas kelompok dari Cikgu Papa dikumpul,"–Anggukan dan dehaman terselip dalam _curhatan_ itu–"Hari ini kutagih kerjaan mereka. Tapi malah pada ngasih alasan gak guna! Akhirnya malah aku sendiri yang ngerjain tadi!"

"Siapa teman sekelompokmu?"

"Stanley, Taufan, Gopal."

 _Anggotanya memang_ gak bener

Tak peduli untuk apa Yaya menanyakan, Fang langsung melanjutkan, "Selesai, sih. Secara 'kan aku pinter!"

 _Malah kumat lagi_ pede _tingkat dewanya._

"Tapi, masa mereka numpang nama doang?! Cikgu Papa juga sering bawel kalo masalah ginian. Kita yang ngerjain semua, gak nulis nama teman sekelompok lain, jadi kena semprot. Kenapa gak dibicarain baik-baik, nasehat si Bapak gitu."

Yaya berusaha bereaksi senormal mungkin. Takut menyinggung perasaan Fang. Dan teringat sesuatu. Jalan keluar dari masalah Fang yang sudah umum itu.

"Oh itu ada jalan keluarnya, kok."

Tatapan penasaran didapat. Tanpa menanyakan lewat kata-kata. Membuat Yaya langsung melanjutkan, "Tulis namanya, ditambah keterangan 'tidak mengerjakan apapun dan sudah tak tertolong lagi' gitu."

Bingung, Fang angkat suara.

"Work gak tuh?"

"Iyalah. Gak kena semprot dan yang gak kerja dapet hukumannya. Aku pernah coba."

Sebenarnya masih agak ragu. Namun melihat Ying yang berjalan ke arah mereka, membuat Fang tak jadi bertanya lagi. Ia langsung berterimakasih dan pulang. Memutuskan mengikuti saran Yaya.

Dan ternyata, Yaya tidak salah. Ketiga teman sekelompoknya harus mengerjakan tugas lain. Kalau tidak, nilainya akan kosong. Ditambah harus piket seminggu dan meminta maaf langsung pada Fang.

Fang bahagia.

.

.

 **4.** **Ini** ** _Homesick_** **atau Bukan?**

Jalan disusuri dengan wajah muram. Juga langkah gontai. Tanpa ada semangat sedikit pun. Fang _desperate_ , _guys_. Walau tiap hari memang begitu, _sih_.

Tanpa disadari, langkahnya membawa pada sebuah kedai coklat. Kedai yang terkenal dengan rasa coklat yang sangat enak. Langsung diputuskan untuk berkunjung. Secangkir es coklat yang manis mungkin dapat membantu. Setidaknya membuat lupa dengan masalahnya.

"Tok, es coklat satu."/"Saya taruh biskuitnya di sini yah, Tok!"

Sang Atok terkekeh kecil, kemudian langsung mengucap, "Oke." Selagi keduanya ber-eh-ria dan saling melempar tatapan bingung. Setelahnya, tertawa kecil bersama.

"Oh iya, Tok. Saya juga pesan es coklat juga."

"Siap."

Yaya langsung mendudukkan diri di atas kursi depan meja _counter_ , tepat di samping Fang. Didapati mendung di wajah Fang. Padahal tadi baru saja tertawa. _Ada masalah lagi, ya?_

"Sekarang kenapa lagi?"

Fang malah menampakkan cengiran. Ditambah kekehan canggung. Tertangkap basah ada masalah dan yang paling utama: ingin _curhat_.

"Itu... Orang tuaku,"–Terselip nada sedih di sana. Yaya langsung menyimpulkan, ini pasti masalah yang lebih serius–"Aku kangen. Semacam homesick gitu. Tapi aku udah di rumah. Ya, pokoknya gitu."

Benar-benar serius. Apalagi Fang tidak berbicara panjang lebar seperti biasa. Kali ini, Yaya lebih prihatin. Ingin membantu, tetapi _curhatan_ Fang menggantung begitu. Yaya bisa apa? Yang Yaya tahu hanya orang tua Fang yang keduanya pergi tanpa kabar.

Akhirnya memberi saran seadanya, "Um... Menurutku, mungkin ngasih pesan lewat doa? Walau cuma doa, kekuatannya 'kan gak main-main."

Responsnya hanya anggukan lemah. Yaya jadi tak tega melihat Fang murung begitu. Tak yakin sarannya kali ini akan membantu. Ia jadi khawatir.

"Dua es coklat siap."

Secangkir es coklat masing-masing tersaji di hadapan. Fang mengangkat cangkirnya tanpa suara. Sementara Yaya sambil melirik pemuda itu. Bahkan manisnya es coklat tak cukup mengusir kesedihan.

Yaya hanya dapat berharap Fang baik-baik saja.

.

.

 **5.** **Jawaban dari 'Kenapa Harus Yaya?'**

"Jadi masalahnya tuh..."

"Pokoknya ngeselin!"

"Begini! Terus begitu!"

Sejak masalahnya dengan sang Abang, Fang selalu mengadu pada Yaya. Seolah Yaya sudah seperti kakaknya bahkan ibunya sendiri. Tanpa ragu dan malu. Temannya yang lain tentu heran. Apalagi biasanya Fang itu tertutup.

"Ku liat Fang sering curhat dengan Yaya."

Taufan menggigit donat wortel. Tentu bukan hasil _colongan_. Sudah tobat setelah kena hukuman keji dari Yaya. Gopal–yang tengah menikmati nasi lemak–mengangguk setuju. Seraya mengucap sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

"Telan dulu, woy!"

Lama-lama Taufan _kesel_ juga.

Dituruti ucapan teman seperjuangannya itu.

"Bener. Entah sejak kapan mereka jadi akrab begitu."

Kembali disuap nasi lemak yang hampir habis itu. Tampak setengah tertarik dengan topik yang tengah dibicarakan. Taufan menghela napas pasrah. Tidak berniat melanjutkan topik pembicaraan. Walaupun masih penasaran.

Ditatap Fang dan Yaya yang duduk cukup jauh dari mereka. Tampak seperti rutinitas biasanya, anak mengadu pada Ibu tercinta.

.

.

Sebenarnya alasannya sederhana. Fang 'menyukai' Yaya. Gadis itu baik. Mau mendengarkan Fang. Tidak menginterupsi. Tidak menghakimi. Semua sarannya juga bagus. Fang menyukainya.

Dan Fang mungkin takkan pernah tahu semua itu jika saja _sesuatu_ tak terjadi.

.

.

" _Masih pagi kok udah keliatan capek begitu?"_

" _Karena capek gak mandang waktu lah."_

 _Yaya agak tersentak. Ditebak Fang, gadis itu akan mengamuk. Namun, ternyata tidak. Tawa yang didengar Fang setelahnya. Membuatnya menatap bingung. Seraya berasumsi, apa Yaya masih waras atau tidak._

" _Bener juga katamu, Fang."_

 _Ucapan asal Fang yang asal begitu dipahami. Tersentuh rasanya. Akhirnya membuat Fang terdiam. Menyimpulkan bahwa Yaya memang orang yang baik. Definisi baik dalam kamus Fang tentunya._

" _Yaya..."_

 _Panggilan Fang terdengar ragu. Namun Yaya merespons, "Ya? Kenapa, Fang?" dengan antusias. Rasanya tersentuh lagi._

" _Boleh.. aku cerita...?"_

" _Boleh dong. Besok-besok juga boleh!"_

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

A/N: SATU LAGI UTANGKU KELAARRR! Makan waktu sekitar tiga jam ngetiknya eheee daripada bosen. Eh, jadinya begadang wwwwww

Aku tidak paham lagi ini jadi kek gimana /oi/ tapi kuharap sesuai kemauan. Dan karena sama-sama request FangYaya, jadiin satu ajaaa /seenak jidat

Ah, ya sudah. Gausah banyak ngomong. Mesti bobo u w u

And then,

Jangan lupa senyum dan bahagia~!

~ **Lomiashi**


End file.
